End of Days
by T-01
Summary: Ok we broke 10,000 words and only 7 reveiws. I know more people are reading than that come on.
1. Introduction

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
5000 years ago a man was born a small child by the name En Sabah Nur. He grew up to the most powerful mutant of time. A near god that was untouchable by man or mutant, he feared no one. He also had a brother, a twin. However no mention of him has ever been made. In one of their few interventions the Watchers took him and left no memory. They took him at the moment it was clear he would survive. He was locked away. However a problem became obvious. He couldn't die. Despite all attempts they couldn't do it. So the watchers had no hopes. They sent him back figuring their disturbance was enough. They had already ruined their laws enough. He had no memory of this he just awoke outside a sign saying New York City. He only knew English and his name Michael. They had tried for 5000 years.  
  
Modern Day: Professor X was down the street when he felt a bang. A weird peculiar bang. As if something was next to him was older and of more power then he had ever felt. He was so distracted that he rolled right into a tall man, the man quickly apologized and walked on. It was the biggest mistake the Professor would ever make. When he finally returned home Cerebra was going off like a bat out of hell. Professor X grabs it and scans for the disturbance. It only shows of one new mutant. One with the strangest powers. 


	2. Professor X

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Michael ran off. After bumping into that guy on the street he had lost his mind. He heard billions of voices as if to speak at once. It drove him mad, suddenly one voice or at least feeling was felt it was dread, it was felt by a lot of people, well relatively, and they all seemed to be towards him. He ran into the near by alley and crouched down into a ball until a jet came. Two voices could be heard.  
  
Voice 1 was rough one belonging to a man while the others of a young woman.  
  
Voice1: Here he is like Charlie said he would, remember Jeanie don't touch him.  
  
Voice2: I remember.  
  
Michael was lifted into the jet by seemingly nothing. He was sedated and woke up 2 days later.  
  
Michael woke up in restraints and under watch.  
  
Michael: What where am I? And why am I in these?  
  
The woman who was watching him who was a young girl with a southern accent.  
  
Woman: Hey sugar, who are you?  
  
Michael: Same could be asked of you.  
  
Woman: Right well I have find out who you are?  
  
Michael: Wondering how I got here.  
  
Just then the man from a few days ago and a group of people entered the room . Man: I see he's awaken.  
  
Rogue: Yes Professor.  
  
Prof.: Then let him go he should be free to move.  
  
The woman then presses a button and the restrains let loose. Michael stands a-bit wary, and looks for a place to run.  
  
Prof.: I am Professor Charles Francis Xavier, I run this school.  
  
Michael: What kind of school picks up people off the streets?  
  
Prof. X: One that is into teaching mutants how to use their gifts.  
  
Michael: Mutants what the heel is that? And what damn gift are you talking about?  
  
Prof. X: One second please could you leave us.  
  
The group including Rouge leaves.  
  
Prof. X: Let me explain, you are what is called a mutant you have special abilities.  
  
Michael: you mean these voices.  
  
Prof. X: Yes but no, see those are really just a fringe benefit for you abilities, see you can copy someone's DNA and pick desirable traits and put them into you DNA.  
  
Michael: But that doesn't explain the voices.  
  
Prof. X: Yes it does, for my psychic abilities are locked within my DNA and your powers took them and made them your own while allowing me to keep mine. It was seamless and seems to take only contact for a mere second.  
  
Michael: But that doesn't make any sense. . Prof. X: It is hard to explain so I will try to show you.  
  
With that Prof. X downloads the every idea on mutants.  
  
Prof. X: I hope that explains it hmmm what is your name?  
  
Michael: Its Michael, but I have no idea why.  
  
Prof. X: What do you mean?  
  
Michael: I mean I woke up outside the city with only these clothes and my name.  
  
Prof. X: Most peculiar, I will try and investigate?  
  
Michael: One last question how did you find me?  
  
Prof. X: Cerebra, a large computer that monitors mutant activity, I came home to see it alerting of you.  
  
Michael: So you're saying that all mutants on earth on this databank.  
  
Prof. X: Yes, but for now I want you to meet the rest of the students here, we will travel the grounds.  
  
Michael follows Prof. X to a large lawn in the back where an estimated 50 people stand. Prof. X stands in front of them and addresses them.  
  
Prof, X: greetings all. As you are all aware we picked up someone the other day. I want it to be your top goal to show him these grounds, and the teachings of this school while I give him a tour. The group goes about their daily activities as Prof. X and Michael go insides to a library.  
  
Michael: Nice group,  
  
Prof. X: Yes they are. Look I have to ask. Do you wish to join us? 


	3. 1st day

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Michael didn't even hesitate at the question.  
  
Michael: Of course, I mean where else do I have to go?  
  
Prof. X: Good tomorrow we will test out out your powers, we will see the limits you have. Now the room you awoke in that will be your room until we can find some appropriate settings.  
  
Michael left after some last pleasantries . He walked down the hall he could hear some people laughing. He entered his room and laid down. He wonder how he got there, what the hell was going on, and how a 25 year old man can wake up outside a city knowing only his first name, and only having the clothes on his back. Down the hall they still laughed. He even knew what of. No he didn't hear them he just knew. They laughed at him. His dazed look, his confusion, his lack of knowledge, and not one voice stuck up for him. It bothered him, but how could they blame him. He would show them, he would grow to understand this. He just needed time.  
  
Next Morning-  
  
Michael woke to the smell of food from the kitchen he followed it to see a large group coming and going. He just ate some cereal watching those who knew each other run in and out talking, almost like a family, one he never knew, he felt lonely in his corner. After he finished he was at a wonder at what to do until he heard the Prof. Telepathic Conversation:  
  
Prof. X: Michael get up and go down the hall.  
  
Michael stood and started to walk taking each turn he was told, suddenly he got a though he used his innermonologue and tried to talk to another person.  
  
Michael: Ok does this work?  
  
Prof. X: Yes I must admit I'm amazed no one usually gets it this quickly, especial someone who wasn't even suppose to get it. Now the last door should do it.  
  
Michael: Thanks ok this door right?  
  
Prof. X Out loud: yes.  
  
Michael entered a large room. Only the professor and a young woman with red hair stood in the room. He was curious at what was to happen. He stood almost ready for anything.  
  
Prof. X: Ok Michael first I would like to introduce you to Jean Grey, Jean this is Michael.  
  
Jean: Pleasure  
  
Michael recognized the voice as that of the young woman of a few days ago.  
  
Michael: I believe we have met before Jean.  
  
Jean: I'm amazed you were coherent enough then to remember my voice. Professor why are we here.  
  
Michael: Yes I knew I would be put to trials but why her too?  
  
Prof. X: Because I want to put you too to a duel, you both are to think of a small object, then I want you to try and get the information from the others mind. Ready start!  
  
Michael could feel something trying to get in slowly, he was able to fight it off, but reading hers was far from his mind, he had to protect that one small object, a pen, he saw it on the way in. He was getting no where when Prof. X finally said:  
  
"Michael try pushing back"  
  
Michael heard this and it threw him off five seconds later she was in and saying pen.  
  
Prof. X: Michael sorry, try pushing back just like in real life, just push back. Try again with a word.  
  
Michael was able to do it that that time, and next and then again, it was easier till it was silly for her to try. He kept it up he was getting better and better, eventually the duels stopped, Prof. X turned to him and said:  
  
"Impressive, you catch on quickly, tomorrow we will try your copy powers and practice with the new power. The more you use it the more you grow nearer to the originals power."  
  
"Good bye Professor, see ya Jean" Said Michael on his way out.  
  
Michael walked around the mansion leaving this conversation.  
  
Jean: Professor his power is amazing!  
  
Prof. X: I know, question is how long until he knows, and how will he react? 


	4. Night out

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Michael walked out unaware of the conversation he left. He was merely trying to get it all in. He knew what was in Jean's head. He walked down the halls slowly, that is until he ran into Rouge. She stooped him in that hall.  
  
Rouge: hey sugar, what's up? Huh  
  
Michael: Not much, just finished practice..  
  
Rouge: Yea for 15 hours come on hun I'll take ya for supper.  
  
Michael with a grin: Sure why not.  
  
Rouge leads Michael to the car, all the way there he can only stare at her ass, he thinks to himself: Bad thoughts Mike bad. Rouge and him finally make it to the garage. She jumps in a red convertible; Michael hesitates for a moment.  
  
Rouge: Gee afraid I bite.  
  
Michael: Not really, but the way you all seem to look at me you would think I did.  
  
Rouge: Same with me, you because you're new and well if I did bite they would be in a coma.  
  
Michael: What I highly doubt that.  
  
Rouge: oh yea, ask Corey, when I kissed him he went out he wasn't out for awhile, bah so what are you here for.  
  
Michael: I can copy and take powers, and use them.  
  
Rouge: Sounds like me how long?  
  
Michael: We don't know they might stay mine.  
  
Rouge: We're here, come on.  
  
Michael and Rouge jump out and go in. He walks into a steak house basically, crazy crap on the walls, hardwood floors, and a bunch of fat guys, and some families. Rouge walks straight to a corner booth needless to say lots of heads turn most of the male kind, but also a few female ones. Michael sits down and order s a steak.  
  
Michael: Nice places.  
  
Rouge: Yea, you like steaks?  
  
Michael: You got me, remember I only know my name, huh. so why am I here, what did you wish to speak of?  
  
Rouge: What I just wanted to be nice! Is this.  
  
Michael: I heard you guys last night you lost.  
  
Rouge: Ok you got me, this is just a check out, and people don't show up on the street like you do.  
  
Michael: Point taken. So what do you guys do, I mean I have amnesia what is the excuse of the rest of the school for freaks and weirdoes.  
  
Rouge: We're not all born knowing what to do, some will never know, besides like you we have nowhere.  
  
Michael; Makes sense, so tell me about yourself, I sadly have a three line life story.  
  
Rouge and Michael talked the night, they left at 3 am, and went home. He woke up the next morning had his breakfast and went back to the room, unaware of what was to start. 


	5. Black out

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Michael woke up dazed and feeling sick, he went to his bathroom and let "loose". He dragged himself to the kitchen; he had his morning cereal. Michael couldn't help but think, " I am so sick of Corn Flakes, tomorrow its pancakes." As he walked out there was a note to him, well two really, it read; "Michael meet me in my study- Prof. X" and under it was; " Hey sug had a nice time, Rouge" Michael walked off and eventually found his way to the study, he found Prof. X in the middle of what had to be a huge library, mountains of books lining the sides. Michael was in mere awe of the site.  
  
Prof. X: Michael today we are going to do something new even for me. I want you to try and help me find your own memories. Not nice a business, but if you are willing it should go well.  
  
Michael: Ok why do you need my help?  
  
Prof. X: because with your new abilities that you gained from me a natural defense is made, I will need your help.  
  
Michael: Fine what do you need me to do.  
  
Prof. X: Ok, just let well and me in start to explore your mind.  
  
Michael sat there trying to let him in, the professor started to probe his mind when he was sent almost flying back with a violence so fast the Michael barely saw him move. He ran to the Professors aid.  
  
Michael: Prof. X what happened?  
  
Severly weaken Prof. X gasped: There is a wall, blocking everything, nothing on this earth can pass it, I'm sorry Michael but there is nothing I can do.  
  
Michael: WHAT!?! I was told you are of the highest order ever how can it be beyond you?  
  
Prof. X: Michael, I'm sorry but I can't.  
  
Michael: then give me the means to find a way.  
  
Prof. X: There is a way, use Cerebra's memory banks, its down the hall and to your right. I need some time to recover meet me in the danger room tomorrow.  
  
Michael: Thank you, I will search for some help now.  
  
Michael walked down the hall and went to the right. He opened the door and sat down. He put on the heard set and started the search; he found mutants with powers beyond his wildest dreams, immortals, dimensional BI-passers, demons, hell he even found others with non-mutant powers given out by other circumstances. He even read up his own profile, not much he didn't know, however, Prof. X put a note that one their first encounter on the street he felt oldness associated with him, Michael only made a small note of it in his head, then he came across a file, it was huge when he opened it held a few names. A few names but a huge file, each held mountains of information of mutants that were of huge power, mutants such as Onslaught, Magneto, and some others, one name stood out, Apocalypse, Michael just couldn't stop looking at that name. He brought out the whole profile, his powers, his deeds, his age, he face, his history. All of it rang bells around and around. He reviewed that one document over and over again, it couldn't and for reasons unknown wouldn't leave his mind. Suddenly a huge pain rang through his head, it was loud, it was painful, it was never ending. Then it did, he was in no physical pain, he had no marks that were new, but he could remember the pain. He knew that it hadn't just happened but that it had happened a long time ago. Michael sat there for a moment and sat back up. He stared at the computer screen for a moment, he was nearly done the file he had just viewed was hard to get at, then was he was just flicking around another file came to view, a small one but it had its own file, called "Watchers", he clicked it to open and as it loaded it blacked out. 


	6. Party

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Michael woke up the next morning a few hours later on the floor, the screensaver had turned on and when he moved the mouse he was at the main screen, he searched but he couldn't find the file again. He couldn't see it. He then stared at his watch it was 8 am; he walked to the kitchen, still in a partial daze. He poured his corn flakes and sat down like a pile of laundry. He slowly ate as the others came and went. He had no idea what happened, he saw one word and he was out. He decided he would ask the Prof. He finished his meal and went to the danger room as he was asked yesterday. He waddled down the halls and walked in the doors. There stood, well sat the Prof. And a man with a jacket on, he had brown hair.  
  
Prof. X: Michael, I would like for you to meet Gambit.  
  
Michael noted a nervous tone in the Prof. He ignored it for now and shook hands with Gambit and replied: Hey.  
  
Gambit: Hey, so was that it Prof.  
  
Prof. X: Yes I believe that will do.  
  
Michael: Will what do huh?  
  
Prof. X: I can't believe you have forgotten already, Michael your original power is to copy ones power at touch. If you'll note Gambits hand it is ungloved you have his powers now, but first we must discover if you kept your own. Michael I want to read Gambits mind to see what your new powers are.  
  
Michael looked right at gambit, within seconds he was able to say: Ok gambit give me a card and we'll try this out, I believe your right pocket.  
  
Prof. X: Excellent, well Gambit lets see if this works. Hand him the cards.  
  
Gambit handed him the cards, Michael held it, it was the Ace of spades, he flicked it around in his fingers for awhile, staring at it. It soon began to glow and it blew up in Michael's hand.  
  
Michael: HOLY SHIT!!!!!  
  
Prof. X and Gambit laugh their asses off.  
  
Gambit: Ok, look first tip when it glows throw, and another rub it alittle and you will soon catch the hang of it.  
  
Prof. X: I'll leave you too to your work.  
  
With that he left, Michael and Gambit trained for the afternoon, Michael had nearly mastered it within that day. The next day he took from night crawler, next Wolverine, there a surprising side effect came, he gained the adamantium from Wolverine's body. This lead to a new conclusion of his powers, his genes scan the person's body and takes everything it likes. Next he leant to only take certain bits from people; he only took by choice Cyclops' eye powers but with their constant turning on. He trianed for days sometimes to master techniques. He worked for months, mastering each move. Until one day.  
  
They were celebrating Jean's birthday. It was a short time after he gained Cyclops' eye beams. While they were under control, but he wore glasses in case of a slip up. There was a huge formal bash. Every X-men and friendly was there. Old friends of Charles, Jean's, and just about a who's who of the mutant world. Even magneto who at this point was friendly with the X- Men. The even was small, casual, not much happening. That is until a spoon feel. No one notice it laid there for a hour maybe two. Until Michael happened to step on it. He tripped and fell on his face. The first person to lend him a hand up was Jean herself.  
  
Jean: Here you go.  
  
Jean extended her hand, and gave Michael a hand up; just then Prof. X entered the room to see her hand hold his.  
  
Prof. X: JEAN NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Sadly it was too late, a telepathic crack was heard, and Michael fell to the ground, and everyone with even a touch of psychic powers screamed out in pure agony.  
  
  
  
Author note: Ok so this chap makes no sense, but next one will explain it, BTW this is about to become a lot more action packed. 


	7. Tales told by dreamlight

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Days Earlier:  
  
Michael sat there trying to let him in, the professor started to probe his mind when he was sent almost flying back with a violence so fast the Michael barely saw him move. He ran to the Professors aid.  
  
Michael: Prof. X what happened?  
  
Severely weaken Prof. X gasped: There is a wall, blocking everything, nothing on this earth can pass it, I'm sorry Michael but there is nothing I can do.  
  
Michael: WHAT!?! I was told you are of the highest order ever how can it be beyond you?  
  
Prof. X: Michael, I'm sorry but I can't.  
  
Michael: then give me the means to find a way.  
  
Prof. X: There is a way, use Cerebra's memory banks, it's down the hall and to your right. I need some time to recover meet me in the danger room tomorrow.  
  
Michael: Thank you, I will search for some help now.  
  
Michael helped Prof. X to his chair and left. Prof. X was left in a daze, he could barely move. He reflected on the telepathic wall, it was the weirdness of the wall that bewildered him. He had never seen anything like it. He thought for hours and couldn't find an explanation. He finally gave up and decided bed was the best course of action. On the way he saw Michael still sitting there studying files. The Prof. made his way to bed and laid down. He would never be the same again.  
  
The Dream:  
  
Prof. X found himself in the same Study that he and Michael sat in that day. However there were key differences, he could stand and in Michael's seat was a small creature. Prof. X sat in another chair and the creature spoke.  
  
Creature: Welcome Professor, I am what you would call a Watcher, I have observed earth since intelligent life was here.  
  
Prof. X: Yes I know of your existence, however I believe this is against you code to even have this conversation with me.  
  
Watcher: Yes it is, however all things involving the subject at hand has. I believe you have recently admitted a student named Michael. He is a very old being and one to beware of.  
  
Prof. X: Why would you say this?  
  
Watcher: My creators are a race of beings called the Celestials, they are also creators of the mutant gene in mutants, and the basic cause of the fast evolution of the human race. They come from a former universe that collapsed due to the might of their power. However a race form the former universe knew who was responsible.  
  
Prof. X: You mean Galactus?  
  
Watcher: If it was only that simple, no, Galactus is a Celestial who just disagrees with what the rest do, their reproduction. No this race sadly did not survive the Big bang they didn't even survive the collapse, but they were advanced so they implanted with one Celestial a random gene, to only appear once. This being would have the power to kill all the Celestials have created and is destined to. As you would have guessed Michael is this being. He was bron 5000 of your years ago. You may be familiar to who his brother was to be, En Sabah Nur , or as you know him, Apocalypse. The Watchers were told to remove the child once it was discovered who it was. We tried to kill him but we failed over and over again. He grew to the age he was destined of biological 25. All he knew was of the pains of our repeated attempts to kill him. He knew where and when we had pulled him from, he was treated with no kindness. Once we knew it couldn't be done we decided we had interfered enough and we sent him here with no memories of the pain or his past. We even tried to remove the powers from him but it was too difficult. No, impossible. So we decided that if we sent him down maybe he would just never fulfil his purpose. So with nothing but the name Michael and some clothes we set him upon you.  
  
But there is another reason for my visit. Recently he gained your telepathic powers, soon I believe tomorrow you will begin to train with other powers, there is no harm in this as long as you follow one fact. He must never ever gain Jean Grey's powers. His powers would then have growned so large that even our wall will not be able to block him from his own memories. We fear as a council what would happen. He would be enraged, beyond reason for a short time, and a shockwave would be sent out of epic proportions. It is imperative that he stay the way he is.  
  
Prof. X: I find your treatment of him appalling, and horrifying but I know what an insane person is capable of. But do you realize that he might not of attacked the Celestials if you had not interfered.  
  
Watcher: We are more aware of that fact then you know, it was theorized for a long time that it was the actions we took that would result in this downfall. We then however deiced to take a more conservative route and took him. Professor our morals are not at stake here, your lifes are.  
  
Prof. X: they clearly aren't you have none left, I will do this deed if you promise to leave his man alone.  
  
Watcher: It is done.  
  
With that the professor awoke the next day. He changed his plan to have Michael take Jean's power to Gambit, and he kept his promise. But sadly he could never look at Michael the same. He was torn between sorrow and fear. Until the day of the party.  
  
Magneto: Charles what a lovely gathering.  
  
Prof. X: I believe so Magnus, Jean seems so happy. By the way have you meet a new recruit of mine. His name's Michael. A pleasant fellow, with unbelievable power.  
  
Magneto: Why no I haven't, is he in the main hall.  
  
Prof. X: I believe so, let's go check.  
  
The two walked into the room to see him fall. As magneto chuckled and said:  
  
"I hope his power is coordination"  
  
Professor X noticed who leaned down to help him and all he could scream was:  
  
"JEAN! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors note: ok see that explained quite a-bit. Now as for further tales this will become more action packed. I swear from this point on it will be the knock out fight you were expecting. 


	8. Freak out

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
The wave reached the far ends of the earth and beyond. Every being in the universe with a small amount of psychic power felt it. They were violently flung to the ground. It was a wave and far off in a large room a group of creatures the very same like that who visited recovered themselves and hung their heads. God-like beings drew back in fear and those of realties not our own felt a pang, for their future was also at sake.  
  
Back at the mansion, the non-psychic attendants were drawn between two attractions, that of a good portion of the people being flung around and that of this foaming man on the ground that scream like there was no tomorrow, as if he died a million times in seconds. Magneto ran to his old friend nemesis Charles and tried to get him to his chair until Magneto was flung to the wall with him. Michael finally stood, shaking and convulsing before the crowd. He had what some would call the look of a terrified child, of someone who was so scared for his life he stood still. He was foaming at the mouth; he was stumbling and trying to find his way out. All that came out of his mouth was a muffled scream. He tried to run not finding an exit; he bumped into almost everyone in the room, not touching them for he feared it more than anything did. When through the confusion he found his way Magnus grabbed him and tried to force an answer out of him:  
  
"What is wrong with you? Tell me!"  
  
Michael shoved him out of the way, touching Magnus' hand making him scream more and more. He finally half crawling half running made his way out and ran, ran till no one could find him. He left a confused and bewildered party.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
The guests feared to leave, so when Prof. X called a meeting in the main hall which was still in a destroyed state, it was filled to the brim of scared and frightened mutant, friends, and families. The professor did not know what to say. Standing before him was a large group of frightened people. Those with psychic powers were still recovering from what they had learnt to cal the " incident ". It was almost an attack on their very beings. He Professor call for their attentions, he was given it quickly.  
  
Professor: Friends I am sad to say that I know the cause of last nights attack.  
  
This statement threw the group into an out roar, until the professor spoke again.  
  
Professor: The cause was that young man who ran out of here with the utmost urgency.  
  
After another murmuring from the crowd Rouge was the first to speak:  
  
"Professor that can't be true, Michael wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
Professor: And he isn't responsible, for he had reason not of his own doing that last night happened.  
  
Suddenly a green beam comes down and the Watcher appears again.  
  
Watcher: Indeed he doesn't hold responsibility, I do.  
  
Magnus: Charles what is this thing.  
  
Watcher: I am a being who was sent to watch over the planet earth, well more observe its history. I believe I owe you all an explanation.  
  
For the next few hours the Watcher tells of Michael's story, taking questions and watches as he tells more how the crowd becomes more and more repulsed by his actions. He watches as Magnus nearly spits when he learns of the adduction, Rouge cry at the thought of years of torture, Beats cringe at the though of genetic mutations that weren't meant to be because of the attempt to remove his powers. When he finally stops, the group can hardly believe his story that is when he turns to the Professor and says:  
  
"Professor, our arrangement, I am sadden you couldn't meet it's requirements."  
  
The group roared at the thought the professor would be involved. Magnus couldn't help but scream:  
  
"How dare you accuse Charles of being involved with such a horrible plot. The mere thought is insulting."  
  
Professor X raised his hand and spoke: Sadly Magnus I had my part, mine was to make sure he never meet his full power, after he came to my care he was not to gain any more substantial telepathic power, Jean was his boost over the wall. I was repulsed when he told me this story but I knew the dangers if he got lose, now I believe we will have to deal with them. But I can't live with the idea of so many here knowing. So those that can be spared that knowledge I will. Professor X swept the minds of those he believed could be spared. Those few he left to their wits he called to his War room. Here he meet those who would know, and die with knowledge not rather known. 


	9. The Light

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Professor X had them all in one room. They stood around him debating what had occurred. Some spoke of change in mutant rights, in normal life, they knew what had happened. They had been changed, for better or worse is what they were deciding. Magnus was the first to speak to the whole group.  
  
Magnus: My friends this is a great step forward, no longer will we be under foot of the humans. We will rain supreme over our lesser, those who hate us.  
  
Prof. X: If we live to see it.  
  
Magnus: What makes you think he will kill us.  
  
Prof. X: Simply put he went nuts, he experienced pains by the hands of these people, yes he will seek revenge, and he will be successful. Then what, will he merely sit forever dormant not doing anything of a grand scale, no he will kill everything he can get his hands on. And what he does touch what do you think will happen? He will feast.  
  
Magnus: Charles what makes you think he is this bloodthirsty?  
  
Jean Grey: His pain. It was never ending, it was like wanting to die but being unable to. When the watcher spoke of the attempts on his life he wanted them to succeed eventually, he one day turned on himself. If you did this you would also be insane like he is, none of us here can claim different.  
  
Magnus: So what do we do? Huh what we hunt him down trying to kill him.  
  
Prof. X: no killing is a last resort, I want to have us trap him until he calms down,  
  
Magnus: This isn't a baby we can put in time out.  
  
Cyclops: He's right sadly, we just can't hope this will work.  
  
Prof. X: Well Cerebra was damaged in the wave so we have no options other than ground and air to find him. Lets hope he hasn't done anything yet.  
  
The Night before;  
  
Michael ran out. The pain was making his mind explode. He had to run. Everyone around him seem to go flying. He warbled out the door touching some guy. He ran out, crys came from the room, and suddenly a light came from it. And how he hated the light, he ran into the woods, for cover of those who would harm Michael. 


	10. Fire Nights

Ok for those of you who don't know I own nothing here its all Marvel's, DC's, or whomever. I kinda own Michael (AKA main villain) but personal you can bastardize him all you want. This has no real set time just when ever is convenient for the time.  
  
Also this chap is the start of violence, swearing, and anything else that gains R ratings. So you've been warned and yes it is some sick violence but the fans I know of off of MSN want it so here it is and more to come. BTW if you want to contact me personally then just email me at either michaelsoo01@yahoo.com or michaelsoo01@hotmail.com but not if it's a stupid complaint about kids the et and for violence I should burn in hell,  
  
A few weeks passed. The group had searched by foot since all psychic ways were disabled. All traces of him were gone. Last know trace was a dead wolf brutally murdered by some werid force, psychic residue was around. Funny thing was the more hopeless the search became the more the rumors started of a being out there. The mutant underground was a buzz. But still no real sighting and every interview began 5 more rumors. Michael himself he was living off woodland creatures thinking of what flooded back thousands of years of pain; it took some time to gather his thoughts his first plan was to set up shop. He straggled his way back to New York.  
  
New York:  
  
Michael was hungry as hell. He had survived on raw meat for so long that hot dogs were Sirloin to him. He then saw something he never thought he'd see again. A Butcher shop and they did BBQed meat. He walked in with some clothes he borrowed from some Wall Street jerk 30 mintues ago. He ordered the biggest bird in the joint and had it made so cooked it was a little black. He took the chicken and was able to pay with the twenty he stole from the guy. He went outside it was near dusk and he was sleepy. He laid down in some alley and tried to get some sleep. Little was he aware that those who walk the night would prowl near.  
  
Dusk was at 7 PM that night. Michael laid sound asleep in a forgotten alley. Half an hour later a group of night walked searched for their prey and one tripped over the sleeping deity.  
  
Female Vamp 1: Owwwwww what the fuck hit me?  
  
Male Vamp: Some damn wino, man what a waste their blood tastes like crap.  
  
Female Vamp2: hey he's no wino look at those threads and  
  
She bends down and smells him.  
  
Female Vamp2: he smells too good. I say we share tonight.  
  
Female Vamp1: Ohhhh he does and ohhh he looks fine maybe we'll have some fun with him.  
  
Male Vamp: Well I need to bring something so what the hell.  
  
Michael was out cold so didn't really notice when he was dragged to through the alley to a near by warehouse. Inside was what they call a safehouse. Michael must have been really out of it because next thing he knows he's strapped high above them bleeding from several spots, satanic signs dug into his body and his clothes ripped. Below a huge party is held violence and death and sex fill the air. He try's to move but he's tied down. He starts to have flash backs of the pain, the suffering, the horrors of his former life. Tears of pain fall to the ground. Soon the vampires look up at this mere mortal's pain and tears and slowly as more learn they begin to laugh. An evil hypnotic laugh or more of a noise fills the room. Michael becomes enraged. He screams:  
  
"You think you're the top of the food chain, above all those you feed on. You vultures welcome to the pain and see if you can only hold the tears only I can share"  
  
One Vampire shouted out: You don't have the balls you cunt!!!  
  
Michael jumped down right in front of him reached down and pulled his right off. Michael grinned some evil sort of grin, sick in a way and shoved the vamps right down his throat.  
  
"Well you sure as hell don't! Who else wants some?"  
  
The whole party charged at him. Michael was able to fight himself some room. He was able to gain some move room and then he went to work. The first went down when he pulled the vamps arm off and shove it into his own heart. Michael was able to fight back to the bar. He broke a few bottles until he noticed a smell. It's not all blood it's in fact quite a bit of alcohol. A though broke out. He ripped the bartender's shirt and grabbed a bottle. Just one more ingredient needed. There it was, impaling the vamp holding it he grabbed the lighter and jumped away from the bar.  
  
Michael: Hey motherfuckers think fast!  
  
Michael shoved the ripped cloth down the neck of the bottles and lit the top of it. He then threw it into the bar. The explosion was huge vampires ran around on fire or with missing parts. Michael was sent back to the other wall where he landed the walls were covered with blood, Michael also smelt something there, the blood all had alcohol in it. His eyes widen only to see one vampire run into the wall. It set ablaze faster then a snap. The place was burning down. Michael had to run it wasn't smart to stay. Sure he might live but losing a limb wasn't the plan. He had to run out while the vamps ran for their own. He made it out before the place collapsed. He heard sirens and went to the alley. There the male vampire that took him there met up with him.  
  
Male vampire: Hey that wasn't cool! Know your place you freak.  
  
Michael: Oh didn't you know I'm changing the places.  
  
With that Michael snaps his neck 360. Michael looks down and sees his own clothes, the vamps seem good enough leather Jacket with the pants and shirt to match, and the asshole had some taste. Michael strips him and steals his clothes and walks off as the fire department meets his blaze of glory. 


	11. The Calm before the Hunt

Ok lets see things I don't own include; DC, Marvel, Star Wars or Trek (they won't be here but I still want). Also whatever else I include Michael no own so bugger off. Also due to the extreme violence language and whatever else I want this isn't for those under 17(the fact I am 16 just means the system doesn't work), also if I receive one email about kids on the net and 'sensitive" materials well I'll tell you what I tell leiberman "fuck off you wanker". That's it enjoy, oh and reach me at either michaelsoo01@hotmail.com or michaelsoo01@yahoo.com.  
  
Channel 9 News Show Early Morning;  
  
Female Newscaster: And that puppy dog stayed next to her the whole night. Later in the show we talk to the president of why salted snacks are a danger to national security. But first last night a warehouse in the south end was burnt down. The area, which has become a hang out for youth since work stopped 10 years ago. Police suspect foul play and will continue to investigate.  
  
Michael watched the broadcast and laughed. He walked away. He felt so alive that day. He wandered the streets knowing what was next on his plans. He needed cash, and fast. Then he saw his savor, a backalley casino.  
  
Michael: Alittle dip into their minds may be profitable.  
  
Two hours later Michael walked away from the game $30,000 richer and left 5 pissed off guys. Now he had to move fast, Wall Street closes soon and he wants to make some quick bucks. He walked into a small office. He walked up to a man's corner office.  
  
Man: Hello sir what would you like to do?  
  
Michael: Ok buy 200 stocks here and sell in 2 mintues, then move this money into that and don't touch until 5 mintues before the close.  
  
Man: ok one second.  
  
The man stared at Michael but did as told close was in half an hour and since no one else walked in. the man behind the desk sat and did what he was told to do. He then watched every move keep going up and up, the man who walked in was worth millions by the end of the day. The bell rang and the last of the orders was done.  
  
Man: Well sir here is you money. Have a nice day.  
  
Michael stood up shook the man's hand said his good byes and left. Next on his agenda was to establish a place of residence. Michael figured it would be awhile until he could destroy those who hurt him. Suddenly their name came to him, the watchers. A little laugh went through him  
  
"Wait till you see me"  
  
Michael found a small apartment and bought it, with cash, for a cool million. He also left instructions not to tell anyone who lived there no matter what. Michael went inside and sat down in his new apartment. It came fully furnished, next on the plan was to get some clothes. The last of his plans before he can hunt completely, but tonight he decided he would score the city.  
  
Mansion:  
  
Professor X turned the T.V off. Finally a break, Michael was still in New York. A small detail was in the background of the camera, a man slipping into the alleys. This is truly a breakthrough, however it also meant that his existence would be confirmed. Magnus came down and saw his friend sit infront of the T.V with a mixed face.  
  
Magnus: Charles what's wrong?  
  
Prof. X: Get the others.  
  
Magnus: Why Charles?  
  
Prof. X: B because sadly tonight we hunt. 


	12. Hunt Start

Ok before I begin this what I will call "mini-saga" of chapters I would like to dedicate them to the stories most loyal fan Luke Brown, who slowly but surely has gained more power and influence in the story than I have.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zip in this except maybe Michael I have lots of violence drugs and whatever else some people don't like so if you see it and you don't like it you've been warned.  
  
7PM dusk- Michael  
  
Michael walked out onto his balcony. He looked over the city, his city. Yes this would be the start of his revenge. A though crossed over his mind of how many people must call their city theirs, and how many of powers worth his while. Yes he must be powerful, to take his revenge on the small men. At this a jet flew over his head and he knew.  
  
"So Professor, decided your new student is too dangerous for this world. Oh, you brought the weather woman. Not smart, not smart at all."  
  
7:02 PM-Professor  
  
Charles had feared the coming time. The time when this city New York would become a battle ground. Then he felt him, he also worked fast. He bowed his head, his will hadn't kept him out and all surprise was gone.  
  
Prof. X: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to say we are no long a Trojan horse, he's aware of our presence. He knows our numbers, and your plan so let's regroup.  
  
7:10-Vampires  
  
A huge group of vampires is at the door and one obviously old vampire stands before them and speaks.  
  
Old Vamp: My brothers and sisters, we have been attacked more fully than the "Daywalker" has ever tried. He has walked up and spit in our collective faces. He knows neither his place nor what we are. But we know and soon where he has spit upon us we shall split open on him. My family this is the man we despise.  
  
A video clip of last night shown t the group with a close up on Michael's face.  
  
Old Vamp: We must end this horror upon our race and wipe out the infidel.  
  
With the final statement the Vampire steps down and doors open unleashing the vampires, well armed Vampire upon the city to hunt for the death that is plaguing them. 


	13. Hunt: First Blows

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything here so stop asking.  
  
Michael walked out his front door and looked up to the sky. The jet was gone.  
  
"They'll find me"  
  
Michael walked down the streets still full with people. He could sense their feelings, no one here had the powers he needed, one had some mild empathic abilities not too much, she would never know. He turned and then fell back. He could sense them being released. They would hunt as he would, ruthlessly and without restraint. Michael turned towards them. He took a back alley and a train to the area they were covering.  
  
Michael arrived to see every street patrolled by vampires like cops are supposed to. He perched up on a rooftop preparing his attack strategy when a large black man landed behind him. Michael stood to greet the guest.  
  
Michael: Hello welcome, here to kill me too?  
  
Black Man: Huh so you're it, their big new bad, what some prissy ass white boy.  
  
Michael: Hi I'm Mike wanna be like me?  
  
Back Man: I'm happy with my name thanks.  
  
Michael: Oh and that is?  
  
Blade: Blade dip shit and if you don't tell me what the fuck your doing I'm gonna drive you through a spike Mike!  
  
Michael: Fine, their hunting me so I'm hunting back you got a problem with that?  
  
Blade: Yea I do, so what's stopping me from going down there and ratting on your punk ass?  
  
Michael: A few things, one their loaded to their armpits and after me you may be next, and two got me I'm not stopping you in fact.  
  
Michael walked over to the side of the roof and screamed:  
  
"Hey vultures pain must damn heroin to you fuckheads you keep coming for it"  
  
The vampires turned up towards Michael's roof and opened fire. With a wave of Michael's hand the bullets dropped by his side. Michael then dropped to the street and pulled their guns from them. At this point vampire from the surrounding streets were starting to gather and every vamp in New York knew his position. Finally one shot a rocket a Michael which was shot down in mid air by an optical blast from an alley. A voice rang out.  
  
"Michael come surrender peacefully" 


	14. Hunt: NYPD and the War

Ok first things first; I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Their not my ideas, this is a FAN FIC, AKA I am a Fan this in my fic, Fans no own the characters. That's all.  
  
Michael looked into the alley. Blade landed on the ground. The vamps stood still waiting for what is to come out. The small group that Prof. X brought with him(Magneto, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Storm).  
  
Michael: Ah, Professor, sad to say I can't join you. You see I have a great deal of business to deal with, some of which you are in now.  
  
Prof. X: Michael what your doing is wrong!  
  
Michael: What they did to me was right then! Look personally I would love to discuss this with you but I have pressing matters.  
  
Cyclops: You didn't hear me I said you're coming with me. The professor told us you're not invincible, we will kill you!  
  
Michael: Ah Scott did I hear you stutter! I know that fool, and I'm not yet!  
  
With that Michael took a steel pole from the opposite side of the street and with his metal/psychic powers molded himself a sword. With that he pointed his hand at the vamp that fired the rocket and ripped the skin off him. With that quick set of movements the battle set off. Vamps attacked everything moving, Blade decided mike was his best bet and sided with him, while the X-men entered the war they were forced to enter.  
  
The battle was huge, what few who felt it right took from the vamps their weapons. The battle kept to the one area with the vamps coming in huge waves. Wave after wave, soon the battle grew the attention of the local warring gangs. The two thinking it was a brawl between them show up armed to see a group of weirdoes. It wasn't long until the vamps turned on them. The gang fought back, taking some losses and the war continued. Then the X- Men's last hope went.  
  
Gang member: hey man I am gonna fuck you up.  
  
He charged at a man with a sword who turned and sliced him in half. Feeling no remorse he went on.  
  
Michael: You wish.  
  
The battled waged, vamps grew in numbers by eating the gang who were promptly armed It wasn't long until the buildings were being destroyed. The buildings fell by their wake. Soon nothing could stand on its own. Rumble was used as cover from the horrendous battle. The streets were starting to be littered with bodies and wreckage. Cars and lamp poles were flying around the street as weapons. Local druggies were being eaten to be made into the vampire armies. It was far too late for the small neighborhood by the time the police were ready to attack and defend the city. But they struck in great force. That New York was almost destroyed. Helicopters flew in as the army and the FBI were on call.  
  
Chopper one: This is the NYPD, you are all under arrest! Stop or we will open fire!  
  
Michael: You wish!  
  
Michael waved his hand and brought the chopper down. This began the "Time Square Massacre" 


	15. Hunt: A heavy death

Ok, Once again I own nothing here. Stop asking.  
  
Chopper 1: Stop or we'll open fire!  
  
Every single person looked up to see a fleet of air support and heavily armed officers drop to the ground. After a short pause the battled continued. Heard from a low voice within the choppers was open fire on them. The whole force opened fire. The combatants fled into the alleys. This war had become covert. Scoot Summers ran into an alley next to a broken down warehouse. He walked inside and heard a whole string of shots outside followed by a crash. Next a long string of vamps ran by his hiding spot. He heard a sound on the other side of the building. He shuttered. He could only wonder how he ended up there.  
  
Michael ran into an alley seeing Scoot run into another. He ran for a bit until a chopper spotted him. He was chased into an alley parallel to Scott's warehouse. The bullets chased him until he jumped into the window. Michael accidentally hit a barrel and eyeshot went out. Thinking quickly he rolled out a can. He heard a sigh of relief. Ha it was Scott. Michael walked out into the light for Scott to see.  
  
Michael: Hey Scott what's up?  
  
Scott: Michael, what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?  
  
Michael: Umm call me Mike, sounds cooler huh?  
  
Scott: What the hell is wrong with you? You're killing innocent people!  
  
Michael: Scotty boy, there is no innocence, look around, even your innocent people got involved for no reason. Sure I can see the cops but gang members and bums come on? No innocent, none at all.  
  
Scott: And what makes you judge?  
  
Michael: You'll see or maybe not.  
  
Michael promptly severed Scott from his head. Prof. X knew he lost Scoot from the jet.  
  
Prof. X: Michael noooooo.  
  
Professor then told his pupils. They could not mourn properly but the observed silence. Except one, Jean threw herself into a mad rage. She torn down the neighborhood. Bodies flew to the side as she advance towards Scott to see his body lay there his head gone. She screamed so loud that all of NYC woke.  
  
Michael: I believe you hunt for this?  
  
Jean turned to see Michael atop a building holding Scott's head he tossed it down to her.  
  
Michael: Now leave me to my business.  
  
Jean looked at the head before he and floated up to Michael and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
Michael: Yes beautiful?  
  
Jean: You know what Michael you're right, in fact I pan to help you. Since it is quite obvious you have a death wish.  
  
Jean waved her hand and he was sent back through the city. 


	16. Hunt: Small Battle and big bang

Ok look this is gonna be a looooooooonnnnnngggg story and if I have to write disclaimers every time I'll go nuts so this is a cover all. I own nothing here, I make no money off it and neither does anyone else so don't sue and most you would get is MY GC and well you touch that and copyrights will be the least of your problems. The plot and Michael is my creation you touch you dies.  
  
The head dropped and made a plop. Like when you get your finger out of a rubber seal. Jean looked down and a single tear fell with the head. She looked up at Michael as he stood there with a grin. Her rage built up within her until she unleashed it upon him.  
  
Jean: "Die you bastard!"  
  
Jean waved her hand and he was sent 5 blocks over. Everyone fleeing the scene looked up to see the man flying through the air. He flew blocks before he crashed into a building and stopped. The building then collapsed.  
  
Jean: "Now stay dead."  
  
Michael slowly got up and lifted himself up psychically.  
  
Michael: "I seem to have problems with that."  
  
Michael then raised his hand and the top half of the Empire State building. Debris of the huge structure falls on the streets below. Jean deflects the gigantic structure into the Hudson and the city becomes almost instantly flooded. Slowly the water drains out but now the entire city is aware of the battle and sets into mass panic. The people of New York flood the streets causing a mass panic. Th vampires seizing this situation start feeding in the middle of the street. The city spreads into mass destoruction and soon rioting begins. And the city's protectors a man who spins webs, a blind man, a group of 4, and many others take to the streets to save their city.  
  
Authors Note- Ok that was short sorry for not updating much but I will update more frequently now so cya. 


	17. Hunt: Beginning of the end

Jean: "No you have to be dead"  
  
Michael: "You know sorry to say but I'm not. It's just not in the grand scheme of things."  
  
Jean: "Oh and Scott's death is?!"  
  
Michael: " Ummmm yea sure why not? You see now that I make fate, like right now I'm make yours, soon I will make a lot more. You see that's why I exist, if you were going to live long enough you'd understand."  
  
The streets were filled with rioters now. Stores were looted and the city started to go up in a blaze. Buildings burn and heroes of the city try and save its people. A man who swings on white thread swings to a building between Jean and Michael.  
  
Man of webs: What is going on here?"  
  
Michael: "Get out of here, this concerns you not! Save the weaklings if you want something to do."  
  
Michael waves his hand and a close by apartment building collapses. People fall to the streets below and are buried. The Spider looks at the falling building. He looks up and looks off to space for a second and runs to an alley.  
  
Michael: "Ooooooooooooook, that was werid, moving on. Now Jean."  
  
He turns to see she's not there.  
  
Michael: "Hmm bad day, oh and it got worse."  
  
500 miles away. Government Building;  
  
General: Gentlemen New York was placed under Martial law, our law. So as of the status of the current threat we have been authorized to us the sentinel program."  
  
Back to Michael:  
  
Michael: "Oh shit."  
  
Giant robots were surrounding the city and slowly entering it. They showed no regard for the rest of the city and just walked towards Michael.  
  
Michael: "ok Mike think of something, there must be something you could. ok that might work."  
  
Michael flew away quickly to the other part of town, Alittle near the harbor. When he finally set down one of his huge pursuers voiced:  
  
"You will come with us or be destroyed."  
  
Michael with a smug look cheaply replies: "Well I would love to but you have some more pressing matters."  
  
With that Michael used his powers to move a near by statue forward. Oh boy and what a movement it was. The sentinels looked into the sea just to see a giant moving lady and with a torch that was actually lit.  
  
Authors note: Ok Hunt is almost over and we get back to story but there will be more action scenes, and as for why this is a crossover well you wait. 


	18. HUNT END

The Statue of Liberty shoved one Sentinel into a build and held the other two like a football player. Michael looked around seeing a city in ruins, mutants fleeing the city right left and center and the entire nation aware of what he looks like.  
  
Michael: "Ok next suck has to be a shape shifter."  
  
Michael was surveying the city, looking for his escape and then he saw it. A really fat man was taking a small helicopter out of the city. As he flew over head Michael jumped on and hung on until they flew out of city limits and he dropped to the ground. Michael looked around and just started to walk down the road away from the fires.  
  
Back in New York the X-Men escaped with whom they could. Some were lost in the battles or killed by lord knows what. They also gained two members. Blade who jumped on the plane for safety and Spiderman who was made aware of the planes location by Xavier. They flew off to the mansion to recuperate. As for everyone in New York, well they never did recover and the rest of New York's days were under martial law. 


	19. Truckers, ass, streets, and the dead

Michael walked for a few miles before some fat trucker picked him up. Mind only on how much money he could steal from this guy from the middle of nowhere and that to damn bad it wasn't a girl he could have some fun with first. The only good thing the union was good for was burying bodies.  
  
Trucker: So where ya going?  
  
Michael: LA sounds nice.  
  
Trucker: Yea it does.  
  
He silently thought well let's see who makes it there. Michael sat there for a few hours. The towns became farther apart and night came and cars just stopped showing. The trucker was starting to get antsy, like he does everytime he does this. He would have a woody if Michael were a girl. He still did. Michael feared he might play make believe. Well feared isn't the right word, it would just be a bit disturbing. Michael learnt he liked them to scream and after that he stopped looking.  
  
Michael: Hmmmm kinda deserted.  
  
Trucker: Yea it is.  
  
Michael then felt it. The thought he knew was coming. Michael quickly moved his hand up and using the powers he gained from gambit had his spine explode. Not a big one just enough to make sure he's not moving anymore.  
  
Michael: Sorry to say I like my ass as is. I will take you truck however.  
  
Michael opened the door and dumped the fat boy in a field. He jumped in and spent sometime trying to learn how to drive it. After some fun with the stick and finally getting it going he started off.  
  
In LA;  
  
A young woman walks down the street. She's dressed professionally. She walks up to a newsstand and pays the boy exact change and walks back the way she came. She only pauses to look at a woman across the road, a woman with red hair with a white streak, just someone she thought she knew. She quickly walks down an alley and into a door. Somewhere in the shadow she changes, into a blue figure.  
  
Woman: Well you were right.  
  
She tosses the papers on the table.  
  
Woman: Something is here.  
  
X-Mansion;  
  
The jet flew in the doors. No one met it since Xavier sent everyone on vacation who wasn't going to fight. A very small group got off the jet then compared to what left on it. Only Wolverine, Magnus, and Xavier survived the original group, joined by Spiderman and Blade. Only these 5 survived New York (please don't sue Kurt Russell). They all went to the war room where every TV was blaring with news of the New York attacks. Xavier had only on option. 


	20. Pier Dates

Michael drove into LA in the early morning. He had about $1500 dollars on him and some clothes he got from the trucker. He was able to sell the truck to some nice citizens for quite a few grand. He then had a few missions. Put a deposit down a hotel room, a good one too. He also had to buy some clothes. Michael secured a cab ride to some downtown hotel. After paying them for some privacy he unloaded his stuff. He walked out and asked a cabby to take him a good clothes store.  
  
Rouge had left the mansion after the professor had given almost everyone a vacation. She knew they were hunting for Michael. She sadly also knew she couldn't help. She however didn't link that with New York, and what little was coming out about it who could. So she decided LA and some shopping would help. She today was browsing the largest store in LA. She was going through some of the stuff for the summer when she again hear the door do that ding noise.  
  
Michael had been dumped in the largest store he had seen. The door once again made that stupid ding noise. He walked around trying to get his bearing while avoiding the salesclerks. He suddenly found himself in summer fashions. As he tried desperately to find his way out he tripped and turned to see a young woman.  
  
Michael: Oh sorry about.  
  
Rouge: Entirely my fault.  
  
Michael: Rouge, my imagine running into you here.  
  
He quickly scanned her mind to make sure she wasn't aware of New York. She was but hadn't linked him to it. He was relieved he didn't want to explain that away.  
  
Michael: Hey Rouge you busy tonight?  
  
Rouge caught his sly smile.  
  
Rouge: I think you already know the answer so pick me up here at 7pm.  
  
Rouge handed him a piece of paper and walked to another part of the store. Michael kept that little smile and picked up the clothes he needed, he also asked for a suitable place to have dinner. However on his way out he bumped into a professionally dressed woman. He dropped the note and wouldn't notice until later, luckily he had memorized the location.  
  
Earlier;  
  
Blue Woman: So what would you have me do about it?  
  
Man in shadows: Hunt him down, I want to test his skills. If reports from New York prove true he could prove useful.  
  
Blue Woman: Well how can I hunt him down.  
  
Man in shadows threw a picture at her.  
  
Man in shadows: This is a small picture it should prove enough.  
  
Blue Woman: Of course Lord.  
  
The woman turned back to her professional dress and normal appearance. She was walking down the street when a man just ran out of a clothes store. Ignoring her he went on his way, but she saw his face. She also picked up his note. He was already lost in the crowd so it was merely a matter of waiting.  
  
6:30 Pier;  
  
The woman waited in the car with 2 Uzi's waiting for the man. She had been waiting for 3 hours when a familiar looking woman from her past. The woman quickly realized that the girl was here for him.  
  
Woman: Gonna Miss ya girl.  
  
Rouge had just arrived. There were a few cars scattered around the parking lot. It was a hot night but she had no idea why she came so early. Actually she had no idea why she came at all, not like this relationship could go any further without him dying.  
  
7:00 Pier  
  
Michael had grabbed a cab and been going down the pier since he didn't know the exact spot. He was pissed at himself for losing that note. When he finally found Rouge he apologized but she pointed out he was on time anyway. The went to the restaurant that had been recommended earlier as a woman got ready to pull the trigger.  
  
X Mansion;  
  
Xavier prepares for a major stress on his powers.  
  
A.N: Ok lots of set up I know next chapter will deliver I swear. 


End file.
